smallfootfandomcom-20200213-history
Migo
Migo is the main protagonist from Smallfoot. He is voiced by Channing Tatum. Development Biography Early Life Migo was born to his dad, Dorgle, and his mom (name unknown) in the Yeti village in the Himalayan mountains, probably sometime in the early 2000s. Both of his parents were gong ringers, meaning they would ring the gong at sunrise every morning. Migo's mom died due to unknown causes when Migo was very young. His parents were very good parents to Migo as he was growing up. Migo is an only child. He never mentioned that he had any siblings in the movie or in the movie’s novel. After his mother’s death Dorgle took good care of Migo and the villagers leaned in to help out with toddler Migo. According to the movie's novelization, Migo had heard of the smallfoot as a child, but was scared of them. The novelization also stated that Migo had a huge crush on Meechee since childhood but was too shy and scared to say anything to her. Plot Physical Appearance Migo stands eighteen feet in height. He has bluish-grey skin. Covering his skin is very thick coarse human hair all over his body. His hair is very dense and wolly and shaggy. The color of his thick hair is a whitish creamy color. He has beautiful big bluish purple human eyes. On the top of his head is a Mohaw/bangs that looks like bangs on a boy child’s head. He has long legs. He has a short thick neck like a Sasquatch. His shoulders and chest are very robust and broad because he’s a young teenage male. He has human hands and human fingers with dull finger nails. He has giant human feet and human toes with dull toe nails too. He has five fingers and five toes on each hand and each foot. On the sides of his head are two medium sized horns and they are the same color as his skin color. His left horn is broken in half because the Smallfoot director said that he got his left horn broken in half from a scrapped prologue before the beginning of the movie in which a few male yetis bullied him and pushed him to the ground. Here’s the quote from the director of the movie: Migo’s left horn is cracked in half. Though we never see it break during the film, the trait is the result of a scrapped prologue in which bullies pushed him to the ground. Kirkpatrick decided to keep it. “It makes him a little vulnerable,” the director says. “And visually, it just says he’s a little bit flawed.” Migo has big whitish yellow teeth that are somewhat crooked and separated from one another. He has a huge underbite and when he closes his mouth you can see the two bottom fangs protruding out of his mouth. His teeth are dull and not sharp and long like on other scary yetis in movies an tv shows. He has no visible nose on his face but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have a nose at all. His head is shaped like a pear and he has shorter hair around his eyes, nose and mouth but around the outside of his short hair on his face it looks like he has a mane like a male lion, only a shorter mane. He also has a small beard or goatee on his chin. His eyebrows are a dark blue in color. Migo is completely bipedal and walks completely upright like a human in most of the movie, except when he got injured from the bridge scene and had to crawl sluggishly on all fours by scooting himself on the ground the rest of the way to the Smallfoot village. Personality Migo is a friendly yeti that is very well-known in the village. He has a huge crush on the Stonekeeper's daughter, Meechee, and was shocked to find out smallfoot could be real and that Meechee herself was the S.E.S.'s leader, despite being the daughter of the Stonekeeper, a yeti that says the smallfoot aren't real. Migo has an overly lovable personality in the movie and he has no evil bone in his body. He is an Every-Yeti which means that he is loved by all the Yeti people in his small village. He’s honest to a fault because his dad raised him to always tell the truth no matter how hard the truth is. He’s always very sincere and tells his feelings from his heart. He’s incredibly childlike and has a very goofy personality in the movie. It’s also revealed that in the movie he’s incredibly loyal to his friends, even to his long crush Meechee. He also became man’s best friend at the end of the movie with Percy the Smallfoot. He’s a very selfless friend and that was proven too at the end of the movie when he risked his very life for the sake of his yeti friends by making the SWAAT team follow him to create a distraction so that his fellow yetis can head home and be safe from the violent Smallfoot. He risked his life even if he knew that he would not make it out alive, all for the sake of his friends and family. Talk about loyalty and a true best friend! He also has a serious personality and wants his fellow Yetis to take him seriously when he truly said that he saw a Smallfoot. When he met up with Percy for the first time, he’s supposed to look big and imposing. But nothing is further from the truth and the truth is, Migo isn’t a monster, he’s a gentle giant. At the beginning of the movie, he’s so happy-go lucky so much that he sings about how much he loves his yeti friends and family and that each and every day is perfect just the way it is. He also has a positive personality too. He was seen flirting with Meechee a few times in the movie by blushing at her with his sweet large puppy dog eyes. Migo also has a very shy or skittish personality when it comes to the very first encounters with Smallfoot (The Pilot and later Percy). After Migo and Percy meet up near an outside bar at night, Migo is still cautious but incredibly curious about the Smallfoot. Later when Percy finds out that Migo isn’t a costume yeti and that he’s a real living breathing yeti, Percy panics because he thinks the yeti will attack him. When Percy climbs on Migo to try to bring Migo down, Migo is still so naive about the violence of Smallfoot nature, that Migo just thinks that Percy is playing with him. It’s in this very scene, that you can clearly see that Migo is an incredibly playful creature, and just like a child, he just loves to play all the time. Other times when Migo was playing was when he skis on the snow down a slope a couple of times in the movie only using his feet. He also loves to do backflips in the air. One of Migo‘s main personalities is that he’s incredibly curious about his environment as shown several times in the movie. Migo even tried so hard to save Percy‘s life from freezing to death from the blizzard. When the blizzard made the yeti and Smallfoot fall in a giant bear cave, Migo was sad and scared to lose Percy from being frozen to death for two main reasons, one reason is if Percy died in the cave then Migo couldn’t bring him back to his yeti village to prove that Smallfoot are real and do exist and to get Migo unbanished from his village. The second reason he didn’t want Percy to die was because he didn’t want to watch someone die again because it would bring back the painful memories of the severe trauma of the death and loss of his beloved yeti mother. But I think the most important reason why he didn’t want the Smallfoot to die was because Migo has a huge heart and doesn’t want to see anybody die, not even his enemies. After several tries to warm up Percy failed, Migo did the second best thing that ONLY humans can do, create a fire by rubbing two boulders together (animals can’t create fire and they will never create a fire). Later Percy woke up wondering why he’s so warm while spinning around in circles only to notice that the young male Sasquatch put him on a pit roaster only to thaw the Smallfoot out from freezing to death. Percy thought that the young male Sasquatch was literally cooking him alive to have him for a meal. But that wasn’t on Migo‘s mind or in his intentions. Migo was only going to extreme measures, just to save Percy‘s life from freezing to death. Abilities Relationships Dorgle Dorgle is his very loving father and teacher. His father is widowed since Migo‘s toddlerhood. Percy Patterson Befriends Percy near the middle and end of the movie. Meechee Migo has a huge crush on Meechee. He’s always believed that she was so intelligent and very sweet. Memorable Quotes ”I know what I saw, and I’m going to prove it!” ”Hmm, no language skills, didn’t see that one coming.” ”Look at your Smallfoot. Smallfoot, OH MY GOSH! IT’S A SMALLFOOT! Wait, come back!” ”Oh, Holy Wowness!” ”Is it too late to have second thoughts?” ”Uh-oh? What do you mean by uh-oh? *the rope cutes lose* UH-OH!” ”Definitely not enough rope!” *when the rope breaks causing him to fall* ”This proves......NOTHING!” ”The Esias?” ”Why are you looking for Xs?” ”The shiny flying thing!” ”I saw..... a Smallfoot!” ”If saying I saw a Smallfoot means that a stone is wrong, then I guess I am.” ”I am..... telling the truth!” *whistling to a song* “Is that a blizzard?” *blizzard tosses Migo and Percy into a bear cave* “We’ll be perfectly safe in here.” *takes Percy out of the cocoon, sees that Percy is frozen stiff* NOOOOOOOO, *whines* PLEASE DON’T DIE, PLEASE DON’T DIE PLEASE DON’T DIE!!!” *Blushes at Meechee with those happy puppy dog eyes* “Yeah? You really think so?” ”But my Smallfoot isn’t like that.” ”He saved my life. I love that little guy.” *to Percy at the end of the movie* “We’re friends, right?” ”Those aren’t clouds, that‘s steam!” *singing his song, Perfection* “Just be a steady yeti at their service.” ”There it is!” *talking to Percy the Smallfoot* “Hi! I’m Migo and I’m...” Percy only hears growls from Migo* "This is our history. And these are our ancestors. There was a time when yetis lived beneath the clouds. We came up here where the smallfoot couldn't survive. You see, I thought the smallfoot was my enemy. And then he saved me. And I know that I said it wasn't a smallfoot, but that wasn't true. And I'm sorry that I lied to you. The smallfoot is real, and they live below the clouds. Clouds we make. And this is why our ancestors decided to do that. That's the truth. See? It's complicated, and it can be scary, but it's better than living a lie. Like, way better." "So now you know. We think they're monsters, and they think we are. And that is not gonna change by us hiding. We have to communicate. So it's up to us to decide what we wanna do." - Final line Trivia * Migo’s name originated from “migou”, which means “yeti” in Tibetan. * Migo has hemophobia (fear of blood), as shown when he faints after seeing a drop of his blood from his toe. * Migo’s own personality is extremely similar to Emmett (Chris Pratt) from The LEGO Movie and it’s funny because Smallfoot is by the same company as The LEGO Movie (Wanerbrothers Animation Studios). Migo even has a song that is extremely similar to the song Emmett sings (Everything is Awesome) at the beginning of the movie; “Perfection.” * Migo and all his other 18 foot tall yeti friends and family aren’t animals in the movie Smallfoot. They are said to be giant hairy wild humans with a primitive nature that is 1,000 years behind Smallfoot nature. Think of the Yetis in the movie like they are primitive yet highly intelligent cavemen and cavewomen that are very hairy. Also the type of creature Mgo is, is a Bigfoot or Sasquatch and the name Sasquatch literally means “wild hairy men”. * By the looks of his physical appearance, Migo looks like a young teenager in the movie, his age is speculated to be anywhere from 15 to 17 years old. He’s not even sexually mature yet to have a mate and have children of his own. * The word Yeti literally means ‘bear-man’ that’s because Yetis are all hairy like bears but their behavior and constantly walk upright stance and bipedal like a man. Gallery Migo/Gallery References Smallfoot: Movie Novelization https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallfoot_(film) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yetis Category:Scientists Category:S.E.S. Team Category:S.E.S Team